fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elements
Fanfiction Series Elements is an un-official comic fighting series by Nolan A. Hunt. It was first thought up July 28th, 2007, and first shared on the Fanfiction Wiki site October 29th, 2010. The plot and story were rehearsed and drawn on paper until then. The first comic strip of Elements was made somewhere mid 2007, in Burlingame CA. (It should be also be noted that this series was never even known to any public location other than the authors own mind.) The series is also nonprofitable and only for recreational sharing purposes. Plot The story is about a god-like creature named Jon who has made himself invincible through unknown ways of science. He rules over the universe for quite a long time until 2 other great beings, Matthew and Aleharo, (who are brothers.) challenge him for the throne. Jon is stripped of his title as god, but defeats them, leaving Aleharo's mind mentally corrupt. Thus starts a 4000-year war for the quest of ultimate power. Aleharo, Jon and Matthew create their own armies and bases to fight against each other. The beings they created were pawns know as the divines. Two great divines are defeated and their sons are raised by the enemy. These two end up becoming the ones that put an end to the war, and only a few planets remain in the aftermath. Main Characters *Nolan Hunt *Charlie Blecker *Don Brazaho *Jefferson Haslam Nolan Hunt This character is obviously based off of the author Nolan A. Hunt. (Me.) He is considered the main protagonist in the series, along with Don Brazaho. Nolan took over as leader of Matthew's army when Matthew died fighting his brother, Aleharo. His father was also a powerful divine, and he contained the same powers as he does. (manipulating fire.) Nolan at the beggining had a cocky and skeptical attitude about things, but near the end he was sensible and mature about the situation at hand. Nolan is also the youngest to achieve God form, and is the third person in the universe to ever wound Jon directly. Charlie Blecker Charlie can be considered the anti-hero or even a main-antagonist for most of the series. Charlie, like Nolan, had an extremely powerful divine father for which he had gained his powers from, (Telekenesis, in this case.) But was rescued by Jefferson before he even knew him. Charlie started off as Nolan's rival in training, but with a completely different character than Nolan's. Charlie at first was kind, Honorable, and patient. But he turned corrupt and insane when Jon possessed him. From that point on, Charlie was chasing Nolan literally across the universe in search to destroy him, but was soon stopped when Jon's power over Charlie was shattered and he met his death at the hands of Jason Paster. Charlie was the only person to have been on all three sides. Charlie was known as "The forbidden Demon." The word "forbidden" is given to those that are the most dangerous beings in existance. Don Brazaho The second protagonist of the series, Don was a sub-teacher to Charlie and later mentor of Nolan. Don also is the president over the Guinea Pig army, Matthew's most powerful militia. Don was a student of Jefferson and is part human part divine. Don cares deeply for Nolan as if he were his own son, and the only reason he risked his life in battles so often was his drive to protect him. Brazos helped rescue the infants Charlie and Nolan from Aleharo, and helped frequently in the war. Jefferson Haslam Jefferson is the leader of a rare species known as the jongi. He and his people joined Matthew when Aleharo's troops took over their world. Jefferson had kept this secret from his student, Don Brazaho, as he sent him to retrieve Nolan and Charlie. In the Zuz Revolution, Jefferson and Suhas fought against Aleharo so Nolan and Don could escape. Jefferson lost his life, however. Before he died, Jefferson was considered Matthews most powerful servant. Jefferson is very calm and doesn't speak much unless he means it. Reception Very few people even know about the series, so it has yet to show any opinions. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elements